


operation stop truth

by weatherscenes



Category: B1A4, K-pop
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 07:43:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weatherscenes/pseuds/weatherscenes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sandeul accidently drinks a truth serum, Dongwo must come up with the antidote</p>
            </blockquote>





	operation stop truth

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted [here](http://nugu-seyo.livejournal.com/10012.html) for nuguseyo2013

6:30 PM

Dongwoo sighs impatiently as he glances at his watch again. It's Friday evening and he only wants to go home after a long week at work. Instead he's crammed into the corner of the building's only conference room for an emergency meeting. A quick glance around the room confirms he's not the only one anxious to leave.

"Yah, what's this meeting about anyway?" Sunwoo whines from next to him.

"It must be serious whatever it is. Both the Charms and Potions departments are here." Dongwoo replies.

Sunwoo lets out a frustrated growl in response. The room's occupants are starting to get restless as the clock ticks past the advertised start and no leadership is present to get the ball rolling.

It's unusual for their company, Magical Remedies INC, to call meetings such as this, preferring instead to make use of endless memos. Or in some cases relying entirely on the company rumor mill to spread information and assignments.

Up in the front of the room, laughter breaks out as members of the Charms department re-enact a prank they pulled on their team leader earlier in the week. Dongwoo contemplates asking Sunwoo if he wants to try and move closer to the story tellers so they can better hear when the company leadership finally walks in.

The room quiets in anticipation of hearing what news is of enough importance to keep them late on a Friday night. Only moments into a speech by the company's president that appears to be nothing more than a state of affairs Dongwoo tunes him out. He lets his mind wander to the latest potion his team has been developing as a common cold remedy.

He startles out of his thoughts when he hears the President mention his name. "...and from the Potions Department I've chosen for this assignment Shin Dongwoo. It's my firm belief that he's the best potions master we have for this task. I trust that everyone here understands the importance of the mission's success for this company and will give him and our Charms master all the assistance they require."

Dongwoo shrinks in a little on himself when everyone turns to glance at him at the President's words. He gives a small wave in acknowledgment and hopes that his slight panic at not knowing what he's just been volunteered for isn't obvious.

When everyone turns back around and listens to the rest of the announcement, he feels Sunwoo hit his arm and turns to face him.

"You weren't listening were you," Sunwoo whispers.

"No."

He hears Sunwoo let out a sigh before answering, "After the meeting, okay? Buy me dinner and I'll fill you in"

Dongwoo nods in acceptance. He tries to pay better attention to the rest of the meeting.

 

~

It turns out their company has been tasked to come up with a cure for a never before seen truth serum. This particular truth serum was consumed by a member of the up and coming idol group Let's Fly after accepting a drink from a fan.

Let's Fly is scheduled for a comeback in the next month and their management is worried that Sandeul, already a talker, will ruin the group's image if he remains under the influence of the serum. None of the current truth antidotes have worked to reverse the effects.

The management at Magical Remedies, Inc, has assured the idols and their managers that no expense will be spared in researching a cure.

Dongwoo spends his weekend quietly freaking out about the task before him and reading all the he can on the various truth potions available on the market. The remaining sample of the new serum is being delivered to his lab Monday morning and he wants to be prepared as possible.

This is the first time Dongwoo will be leading a project of such importance for the company. During his time at Magical Remedies, INC, thus far his focus has been mainly on strengthening potions used to treat disease. Truth serums antidotes are far cry from his usual work and leading a team of researchers will be a definite test of his skills.

He worries that he won't be up to the task.

Dongwoo has always liked potions. In high school when everyone took it as a requirement, instead of dreading it like his classmates he thoroughly enjoyed it. There's something exciting in finding the right mix of ingredients to develop or alter existing potions. Simply brewing potions required a slow, steady patience that Dongwoo liked. While his classmates favored the flashier magic arts, Dongwoo found a home in the potions lab.

~

Sunwoo beats him to the lab on Monday morning. When Dongwoo arrives he's already setting up the lab.

"Morning, Hyung" he calls out as Dongwoo walks in.

Dongwoo skips the pleasantries and asks, "Has the sample arrived yet? I want to get started quickly."

"Not yet."

The two work in silence for the next hour as they wait for the sample to arrive. Dongwoo tries to focus on his previous assignment, not wanting his efforts to be lost, but finds it difficult to do. They break mid-morning to check in with the Charms team and to find snacks.

When they arrive back from their outing, it's to discover that they missed the delivery man altogether.

~

In the end, neither the Charms teams nor Dongwoo's team can decipher how the truth serum was made. The Head Charms Master declares a possible Charms solution to the problem all but impossible.

Dongwoo refrains from making any declarations one way or the other. Together with Sunwoo and few other junior potions assistants they work to come up with a potential solution.

It's a week into their research that they come up with a potential beak through.

With limited quantities of the serum available and unable to determine how to make it, the members of Let's Fly are called into the office for testing.

~

It's almost two weeks to the day after ingesting the serum that Sandeul is able to come into the lab.

Let's Fly arrive on a Thursday morning bright and early. Nervous that the new potion will be a failure, Dongwoo does not sleep the night before. Still, he is the last to arrive to the lab.

When he arrives, Sunwoo is chatting with the three members seated at a lab table about the antidote. Sandeul is easiest enough to pick out of the group. He sits with his shoulders bunched up and his head down. He looks miserable Dongwoo thinks to himself. Dongwoo is pleased to hear Sunwoo stress that they are not sure it's going to work as this will be the first time it'll be tested.

As he approaches the table the one who appears to be the leader says, 'We understand. You'll understand we're trying to be patient. But our Sandeul likes to talk and its been hard on him the last two weeks being forced to stay quiet so he doesn't ruin anything with the truth."

"We hope we won't disappoint you then." Sunwoo replies for the team.

The few minutes are spent exchanging introductions and small talk while Dongwoo goes about preparing the potion for Sandeul.

He's nervous as he approaches the table for the second time that morning. While he's confident in his work, he's unsure how the group will react to the actions required to activate the potion.

Everyone quiets when they notice the bottle he's holding.

"First, please know, the effects of this might not be lasting. I've prepared enough for several doses." He hesitates before going on. "Here, drink first." he says as shoving the bottle into Sandeul's out stretched hands.

The leader, Jinyoung, Dongwoo had learned earlier, doesn't wait for him to finish drinking before throwing out a series of questions for his bandmate.

Instead of replying, Sandeul forcibly throws his hands over his mouth to keep himself from answering Jinyoung's question. His eyes go unnaturally large as he sadly shakes his head.

Before anyone has a chance to declare failure, Dongwoo says, "The potion has to be activated. The magic was a bit tricky you see, Just the potion alone wasn't enough. To make it work Sandeul has to kiss someone."

There is silence for the briefest of moments before Sandeul leans over and gives Jinyoung a peck on the cheek.

"Hyung, I think it worked it!" Sandeul excitedly exclaims. He's up and trying to hug both Dongwoo and Sunwoo in thanks.

They don't stay much longer than that. Dongwoo packages extra bottles for him in the event it wears off. Sandeul keeps demanding his bandmates ask him questions and squealing in delight when he lies in answer. He keeps up a steady stream of conversation as he drags them out of the lab.

~

In the end, Dongwoo's potion is needed on a regular basis. He continues to research the truth serum in hopes of finding a more permanent solution.

Sandeul though assures him there is no rush. Kissing Jinyoung he claims is no hardship


End file.
